


Sights and Sounds

by RedTeamShark



Series: Los Santos is No Place for the Innocent [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Background Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Los Santos, M/M, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there are worse jobs than showing some hot-shot movie star around Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights and Sounds

“Hey, Gavin, I got a job for you.” Burnie smiled, leaning back behind his wide desk and eyeing the younger man up and down. “Easy work since you’re still technically recovering.”

“What’s Geoff say about it?” Gavin asked instantly, putting down the paperweight he’d been playing with and looking the curly-haired man up and down.

“The fuck does that mean, what’s Geoff say about it? Since when does Geoff dictate what I can and can’t hire you to do?”

“Well, he is technically my boss…”

Waving a hand dismissively, Burnie jumped into the details. “It’s a light protection job, really more of a tour guide, for this friend of mine, actor named Joel Heyman. I sort of helped… fund his start, let’s say, and he wants to spend some vacation time here in Los Santos. See the sights, touristy shit like that. I offered to get him someone who would make sure he had a good time and stayed away from trouble.”

“You want me to be a tour guide in a city I just moved to?” Gavin frowned, running his fingertips over the bandage on his arm.

“You know your way around well enough. Also, he has a thing for men half his age and Ray’s busy working for Gus this week.”

The Brit jumped, staring slack-jawed across the desk. “You want me to sleep with him? You know that I have a–…that I’m sort of see–…No!”

“Hey, you weren’t saying no to casual sex last week when you were on your kn—“

Gritting his teeth together, the sandy-haired man glared across the desk. “Fine.” He ground out, slamming his hands on the smoothly polished surface as he got to his feet. “I’ll do it.”

Burnie grinned. “Great! He’ll be in town tomorrow, I’ll have a car around to pick you up and then you can meet him at the airport. I also reserved him a room at the Richman, since I don’t think he’d appreciate sleeping on your futon.”

Nodding briskly in acknowledgement, the younger man left the office. He wished the heavy door wasn’t counter-weighted so he could slam it behind himself.

–

The upside of Ray working for Gus was that he was long gone when Gavin rolled out of bed the next morning. The Brit meandered through a shower, opting to forgo the bandaging on his arm before getting dressed, conscientiously choosing something that looked at least vaguely more professional than his usual jeans and a t-shirt. After a moment’s pause he shrugged on a jacket, tucking his handgun into the back of his slacks and making sure the coat fell over it properly. There wasn’t much he could do about his messy hair and scarred hands, but at least he didn’t look like a total thug.

Gavin headed downstairs to the high-rise’s lobby, nodding to the doorman as he stepped out. Mere moments later a car pulled up, the driver getting out and holding the door for him, and the Brit once again wondered at how well Burnie knew him. He’d barely known the man for six weeks, and already he seemed to have a perfect understanding of Gavin’s pace. It would have been intimidating, if he were easily intimidated.

The ride to the airport was quiet, the driver pulling along to a less crowded side of the terminal and sending a glance back to Gavin. “You mind if I take a smoke break while we wait for the plane to land? Mr. Burns doesn’t like it when I smoke in the car, and I really need some nicotine.”

“That’s fine.” Gavin agreed, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. “Our pick-up knows where we’ll be?”

“Yes, sir.” The driver nodded quickly, getting out and strolling a few paces away. Gavin glanced towards the doors of the airport, sighing slightly. Hopefully the guy would at least be hot. He didn’t particularly mind sleeping around (and Ray seemed okay with it, not that Ray really had much input on his sex life outside of the things they did together), but he was basically being whored out. It was a little too much like things best left unthought about, in his opinion.

Maybe ten minutes later a man approached the car, wearing a slightly rumpled dress shirt and pants, carrying a suitcase behind him. The driver got out quickly and Gavin followed suit, holding his door open for the man while the driver loaded his suitcase into the trunk. The sandy-haired man looked the guy, Joel Heyman or whatever, over slowly, lifting on eyebrow. He looked vaguely familiar, but Gavin didn’t watch a lot of movies or television, so he wasn’t quite sure.

“You’re the guy Burnie sent to show me around?” Heyman questioned as he slid into the back seat of the car, pulling the door shut behind him. Gavin stepped around to the other side, getting in and nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll be showing you around the city. Anywhere you want to go… and anything you want to do.” He lowered his voice slightly, tilting his head down and looking up at the other man from under his lashes. At least he was handsome, messy dark hair and intense dark eyes, a little bit of stubble along his chin. There were worse people to sleep with.

“So do you have a name?”

Coughing and flushing slightly, Gavin tried to maintain his composure. “Gavin Free. You’re Joel Heyman, yeah?”

“That’s right. A fan?” The guy looked amused, smirking at him across the back seat.

With a shrug, the younger man darted his gaze away. “Burnie mentioned your name. Was there anywhere particular you wanted to go?”

“Well…” Joel’s hand had settled against his thigh, fingers lightly running over the fabric of Gavin’s pants. “How about we start at the hotel, drop my stuff off?”

Making brief eye contact with the driver and getting a nod, Gavin turned back to the actor, smiling slightly. He settled his hand over the one on his thigh, guiding it just a bit higher. “Sounds good to me.”

–

Gavin should have known that when Burnie said he’d reserved a room at the Richman, he didn’t mean a single-bedroom sort of place. That said, he wasn’t expecting to be given the penthouse suite key for the elevator, nor was he expecting the lavish display that the elevator doors opened to. The apartment he shared with Ray looked like a cardboard box in comparison.

Joel seemed comfortable with the room, however, dropping his suitcase by the sofa and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t seem to mind that three of the room’s walls were pure window, nor that Gavin was still standing there, stripping down to his boxers before pulling on clean clothes from his suitcase—much more casual clothing, at that, a pair of khaki shorts, a t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt.

Moving over towards the sandy-haired man, he brushed a hand along his cheek, making him jump to attention. “Admiring the view?” Joel questioned with a grin, leaning just a bit closer to him.

Gavin shifted, feeling the hand on his cheek tracing down his neck towards his chest as he nodded. “Yeah, it… it’s really something…” He agreed, eyes darting back to the windows.

“There’s a lot more to see, you know.”

Laughing slightly and nodding, Gavin took a small step backwards. “So, where do you want to go first? Beach? Boardwalk? Shopping? I think we have the car all day, so…” Joel was looking at him with his head tilted and one eyebrow raised in confusion, and he trailed off, swallowing nervously. “Everything alright?”

“I know that Burnie said I’d be getting a tour guide, but I assumed that he was being facetious and actually just getting me a prostitute. But you’re… you actually want to show me around the city, huh?”

Flushing crimson, Gavin looked away, rubbing his arm through his suit jacket. “He’s paying me to do literally whatever you want. If you want to screw, we’ll screw. If you want to see the city, we’ll see the city. Bloody hell, if you want to go get high and strangle an actual prostitute, we’ll do that.”

“That does sound appealing…” The older man mused, quickly adding when Gavin raised an eyebrow. “The tour of the city, not the choking hookers.” He rather pointedly didn’t comment on the prospect of sleeping with the sandy-haired man, a fact which did not go unnoticed. Still, Gavin chose to ignore it, instead taking the older man’s hand and leading him back to the elevator. The driver seemed surprised to see them leaving the hotel so soon, but held the door to the car open for them, getting behind the wheel and lifting an eyebrow.

“Where to, gentlemen?”

Joel turned to Gavin, grinning. “Where’s your favorite place to eat? Let’s go there, I’m starving.”

–

With the pressure to sleep with him almost completely gone, Gavin found his desire to sleep with Joel increasing. The man was funny, charming, just flirtatious enough to keep the Brit on his toes, and definitely handsome. He didn’t mind that Gavin didn’t particularly know much about the city, instead offering that they could learn about it together.

In the back seat of the car on the way back to the hotel, the dark-haired man leaned close, cupping Gavin’s cheek and slowly pulling him into a kiss. “Not that you have to…” He murmured, lips only a breath away from the Brit’s, dark eyes on his. “But if you want to stay the night with me, I’d like that.”

Trying to calm his suddenly racing heart, Gavin kissed him. “I’d like it too.” He said, tongue darting out to run over his lower lip.

The driver pulled up in front of the hotel, stepping out and waiting until the two in the back seat were done kissing to open the door. Joel practically pulled Gavin from the car, the Brit laughing and yanking himself free, waving the other man inside. He turned to the driver, fishing out his wallet and stuffing a bill into his hand. “If you see Ray, let him know that I’m alright, please.” He whispered, hurrying to follow Joel inside, trying to ignore the way his heart clenched in his chest when thoughts of the scrawny Puerto Rican suddenly invaded his mind.

This was a job, plain and simple.

Joel pulled him into the elevator and into another kiss as the doors slid closed, all thoughts of Ray leaving his mind almost instantly as the older man’s hands ran up and down his back. By the time they reached the penthouse suite Joel had untucked his shirt and moved his lips to his neck, Gavin gasping and gripping at the arms of his hooded sweatshirt to keep himself grounded.

He pulled away momentarily, pulling the handgun from the back of his pants and setting it on the counter, offering a grin. “Just in case.”

“Just in case what? You have to rob me?” Joel questioned, raising an eyebrow and moving towards the room’s fridge.

“Just in case we ran into trouble out on the town. Not everyone around here thinks I’m charming, you know.” Gavin followed him, leaning against his back and closing his eyes. “Los Santos is just as rough as anywhere else.”

“Somehow I can’t imagine you pulling a gun on anyone.” The older man noted, removing a bottle of liquor from the fridge, pouring two glasses and handing one to Gavin.

He took the drink, tossing it back and shrugging. “Probably better if you don’t try to. Ray always says that if I have to start shooting, things are already going to end badly, and it’s pretty much true.”

“Huh.” Swallowing his own drink, Joel let his fingertips run up Gavin’s arm. “You keep mentioning this Ray guy… he someone important?”

“My very best friend.” Gavin set his glass on the counter next to his gun, leaning up slightly and planting his lips on Joel’s. “But hey, this is me and you, right?”

Humming in agreement, the dark-haired man set his own glass down, arms going around the Brit. He tugged him closer, kissing him slowly. After several minutes he pulled away from the kiss, picking up the liquor bottle and leading the younger man out to the patio off the suite’s kitchen. The hot tub bubbled invitingly in the cool air around the top of the hotel, Joel and Gavin barely exchanging a glance before stripping themselves down, hopping in naked.

They sat close together, sharing liquor, kisses, and increasingly intimate touches. Joel’s fingertips and lips ran over Gavin’s scars, his voice barely audible as he asked about their origins. And Gavin found himself answering, telling stories that no one but himself and Ray knew, even revealing a few secrets he’d kept from his partner. He shivered from the gentle touches on parts of him that had been treated so roughly in the past, soaking in the comfort that Joel was unknowingly giving him.

A large hand ran over his thigh and he opened his legs, letting Joel’s fingers slip between them and stroke up to his dick. Gavin tilted his head back onto the older man’s shoulder, letting out a hissed breath as fingers wrapped around his length and gently squeezed. His hips moved into the touch, eyes slipping closed as Joel’s mouth once again found his, swallowing any noises that he might make.

When the hand left his cock and moved to tug his hip, Gavin let himself be pulled over, letting out a small whine of disappointment. He quickly straddled Joel’s lap, threading his fingers into the man’s dark hair and kissing him again, with more ferocity, more urgency. His hips ground down slightly, a grin crossing his face at the press of Joel’s erection against him. Large hands ghosted over his hips below the water, moving down and gripping his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. Joel finally worked away from his mouth, going to his neck and kissing along the skin there, letting himself be guided down to Gavin’s collarbone.

“How far do you want this to go?” He murmured against the warm, tanned flesh, teeth nipping down lightly. Above him, Gavin let out a soft groan, his upper body twisting in a shiver.

“As far as you want to take it, Joel.”

Humming in thought, he lightly prodded a finger against Gavin’s entrance. “I wanna fuck you.” He began, nodding to himself. “Right here in the hot tub… or maybe up against the railing, looking out at the city.” The idea seemed to spark something in him, as Joel stood, easily lifting both of them from the warm water, setting Gavin on his feet next to the bubbling pool. “Yeah… Yeah, I wanna fuck you against the railing.”

The Brit moved over to the railing, bracing his hands on it and shaking it lightly, smiling over his shoulder. “Seems sturdy enough to stand up for that. There’s lube and condoms in my pants pocket.”

“You sure you’re not a prostitute?” Joel questioned with a grin, searching through the abandoned clothing until he found the items Gavin had mentioned.

Rolling his shoulders in a shrug, he faced the city again. “I’ll do whatever people pay me to do. I’m a _lot_ more open to suggestion than most whores.”

Warmth pressed into his back, Joel’s lips on his shoulder again, hands at his hips. “And a much better tour guide.” He whispered.

“Damn right.” Gavin bit down on his lip, letting out a quiet moan as a slicked hand wrapped around his length, stroking slowly. His hands tightened on the railing, hips rocking slightly as Joel pressed a lubricated finger to his entrance, slowly working it inside. He moaned again, spreading his legs slightly as a second finger was added, back arching. Joel prepared him in a business-like manner, not taking care to be extra gentle, but not going out of his way to be rough. Two fingers scissors inside him before a third was added, the digits pumping in and out, hooking slightly to prod for his prostate. When Gavin let out a full-throated moan and nearly fell into the railing, the dark-haired man pulled his fingers out. He left the Brit panting over the side of the hotel, quickly putting on a condom and lubricating it, pressing against him.

“You’re ready for this?”

“Yeah.” The answer was panted out, hips pressing back into him. Joel settled a hand on Gavin’s thigh, holding him steady as he carefully guided himself into the other man. His arm wrapped around to the Brit’s front, once again gripping his erection, the pacing of his thrusts in and out matching his upwards and downwards stroking. His fingertips dug into Gavin’s thigh, likely to leave conspicuous bruises by morning.

Not that either of them were thinking that far ahead, too wrapped up in the feeling of each other. Joel thrust slowly in and out of him, lips pressed to the flushed skin of Gavin’s shoulder, moving in a stream of muttered profanity. With his knuckles white on the railing, Gavin moved himself back and forth between the hand stroking him and the cock entering him, head thrown back and eyes rolled almost completely back into his skull. He was quieter, letting out slightly breathless keens of pleasure now and again, most of the evidence that he was enjoying himself coming from physical reaction rather than vocalization.

“Gav… fuck…” Joel’s teeth sank into his shoulder as his hips and hand stilled, buried deep inside the younger man and wrapped around the base of his cock. He jerked a couple of times, breathing heavily as he came.

“Joel… Joel please…” Gavin nearly whined, his next sound a somewhat strangled gasp as the hand around his length began moving again, quickly, squeezing almost too hard. The Brit’s back arched, eyes squeezed shut and air leaving him as he came, semen hot as it hit the wind-chilled flesh of his stomach.

Gavin leaned over the railing and Joel leaned over Gavin, both of them breathing heavily. After a few minutes the older man pulled away and Gavin stumbled into a deck chair, shivering at the cool air. “C’mon.” The dark-haired man’s voice was low in his ear, an arm wrapping around him, leading him inside.

They warmed up under the spray of the shower, Gavin leaning back into Joel’s chest, letting strong arms wrap around him with a content sigh. Finally dragging themselves to turn the shower off, the pair dried off, settling between the sheets of the large bed without bothering to put clothes on. Joel pulled him close once again, pressing light kisses along the back of his neck.

“Thanks for showing me Los Santos…” He murmured, fingertips brushing over the forming bruises on the younger man’s hip. “Don’t let Burnie try to say you didn’t earn your pay as a tour guide.”

Gavin snickered, reaching down and pinching his arm lightly. “Oh, sod off and go to sleep.”

–

Joel was still sleeping when Gavin woke up, and he carefully disengaged himself from the older man, near-silently gathering his things and redressing. He hesitated by the door, looking in the mirror and making sure that his gun wasn’t obvious under his jacket, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt and messing with his hair. Finally, he sighed, heading back to the penthouse’s bedroom area, leaning over the bed to plant a kiss on Joel’s forehead. The man rolled over, smiling but not opening his eyes, and Gavin quickly pulled away.

In the living room he found a pad of paper and a pen, quickly writing a note, including his phone number and signing his name. He left the note on the counter under the mostly-empty liquor bottle before taking the elevator back down to the lobby.

There wasn’t a car waiting for him when he stepped outside this time and Gavin stuffed his hands in his pockets, resigning himself to the walk back to his own apartment.

His phone rang after two blocks, his heart picking up as he fumbled it out of his pocket, a small laugh escaping him when he saw that it was Burnie. He answered with a smile, shaking his head. “Your timing is off, I’m already walking back home.”

“Your payment will be waiting for you, then.” The professionalism left the man’s voice after barely a pause, a small laugh preluding the much more casual conversation. “Have a good time?”

“Mr. Burns, please, I don’t kiss and tell.” Gavin teased lightly, humming. “We did, though. I…” He hesitated, looking around. “If he needs a tour guide again, I’ll do it if I’m free and he wants me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Oh, gotta go, business thing.” The call ended with a click and Gavin dropped his phone back into his pocket, grinning.

He was still smiling when he got home, planting a kiss on Ray’s forehead before stripping down and crawling into bed with him, arms wrapping tight around the Puerto Rican. His day (and night) with Joel had been nice, no denying that… but he would give up a lifetime of those for even one day with Ray.


End file.
